The present invention concerns cylindrical-bale-forming balers and more particularly a binding device for bales formed by the baler.
These balers are of a well-known general type and comprise sets of bands or belts which, by their displacement, form, by rolling up inside a baling chamber formed by the belts within the body of the baler, a bale of generally cylindrical shape from harvested products, particularly forage or hay, collected on the ground during the advance of the baler.
The bale is usually bound with twine prior to discharge. This operation, is effected in a known manner by means of a device comprising a twine guide which is disposed transversely of the direction of travel of the baler, generally in front of the entry for harvested products into the baling chamber. The twine is taken from a suitable supply and passed through the guide before entering the baling chamber. When the end thereof arrives within the chamber entry, it engages the outer layer of the bale within the baling chamber and is wound around the bale as it is rotated between the bands or belts. During winding, of the turns of twine so formed are distributed over the length of the bale due to the transverse movement of the guide.
The existing guiding devices are in many cases relatively complicated and consequently their cost of manufacture is high.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device for effecting the transverse displacement of the twine-guide with respect to the baler which has a simple and sturdy construction and at the same is time reliable in operation.